the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Four of Quindex
Game 4 Summary The fourth Quindex game took place the town of Hallstatt, Austria. The participants found themselves trapped yet again with Sedec, who forced them to participate in the fourth Quindex Game. This time however, they received minor aid from Epsilon, who was forced to watch the game unfold on the sidelines. G4 had a unique mastermind reveal, as there was not one but two of them. To add to the chaos, the masterminds were both former survivors of the Quindex Games and the leaders of Epsilon—Ain and Shep, AKA Kilo and Hitsuji Sistema. It was revealed that they were actually "hidden" participants of the game, making the total player count 17 instead of 15 which gave G4 its title: "The Game of Separation." Around midway through G2, Ain and Shep were approached by Cherami after she woke them from their cryogenic sleep. Cherami asked them to be the masterminds of what she claimed would be the final Quindex Game, and they agreed. The couple was motivated by the hope that their children would be safe from Quindex and that the bloodshed from the games would end. Once G3 had ended, Ain and Shep reunited with Solitaire and Rochturn and formed the organization of Epsilon. Since Ain and Shep were the leaders of Epsilon, they could not be direct participants of G4, but they were still able to vote and observe the games. They felt that their actions were justified, as after this game Quindex would end forever. Unbeknownst to them, since the game was a Game of Separation, their deal was obsolete. The game went as expected at first, though the Mastermind's Assistant—Michael "Mica" Miles, another survivor of a past Quindex Game—was executed unusually early. Epsilon's main role in G4 was to aid in the solving of puzzles through online communication, with the occasional morphogenetic field being involved. One of the main turning points of G4 was the murder of Rusty. Up until then, only those executed had died, but Rusty's death was the catalyst of many others. Between Chapters 4 and 5, a "Coin Game" took place in which everyone was given a coin but two people. Whoever didn't have the coin by a specific time would be eligible to be executed by Sedec's will. Originally, Caeli and Ri were coinless, but they had made connections with others that sacrificed their lives for theirs. About half of the cast died around the time of the Coin Game, with Eris and Winter dying as a direct result of it. Shortly after the Coin Game came the deaths of two more participants, one dying from a vote (Aurora) and one dying from a Button Game (Akuma). With only five people remaining, Sedec decided it was time for them to guess the mastermind. Through morphogenetic fields, Ain and Shep were correctly identified. Back in Epsilon, which was now in shambles, Solitaire was given a gun. Knowing there was only one way to end G4, she shot both Ain and Shep and consequently concluded the Game of Separation. Participant information The parenthesis following a participant's nickname is their real name. Most to all the true names from this game have been revealed either in game out of game. If question marks had been present, they would of represent missing or redacted information. The cast list and each participant's respective forbidden action for this game is as follows: * Fire spirit: Akuma ''(Aiden Heathcliff)'' ** Forbidden action: Allowing one's skin to come into contact with blood. * Water Spirit: Eva (Elizabeth Roman) ** Forbidden action: Having one's forbidden action being discovered. * Ice Spirit: Winter (Fuyuhiko Shiro) ** Forbidden action: Learning the forbidden action of another person. * Electric Spirit: Ri (Marie Goldenwick) ** Forbidden action: Turning down the request of another person. * Earth Spirit: Morgan (Beatrix Moxley) ** Forbidden action: Witnessing the act of someone being killed or murdered. * Air Spirit: Caeli (Liala Escani) ** Forbidden action: Cannot look up at the sky/out a window. * Mind Spirit: Eris (Addison Yang) ** Forbidden action: Speaking of or referring to one's past. * Star Spirit: Jasmine (Xu Huijun) ** Forbidden action: Speaking when there are less than two other people in the same room. * Light Spirit: Grimm (Emil Ludwig) ** Forbidden action: Utilizing one's dominant hand when performing an action. * Dark Spirit: Aurora (Cell) (Steven Belle Aurora) ** Forbidden action: Manipulating the movements of another individual. * Life Spirit: Young (Kenneth Hernande) ** Forbidden action: Falling asleep within the same room alongside another person. * Death Spirit: Rusty (Calidi Blomstra) ** Forbidden action: Inflicting physical wounds upon one's self or body. * Time Spirit: Zed (Bao Li) ** Forbidden action: Being within a five feet radius of a corpse or dead body. * Sound Spirit: Harv (Zach Rance) ** Forbidden action: Not responding when being asked a question the night, actions will count as responses because how Harv's Alter Spirit functions. * Color Spirit: Mica (Michael C. Miles) ** Forbidden action: Attempting to reveal the identity of the mastermind. Category:Games Category:Quindex games